Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Kankers decide to go on vacation but on Eddy's lawn. The Eds are not happy with this and try to find a way to get them off Eddy's lawn. Plot The episode begins with Rolf is driving his tractor in a rush. He arrive at the Ed's Service Station and park his tractor. He want to used Eddy's bathroom but Eddy wants a quarter for it and Rolf paid it. Rolf then seen dragging a car engine from the garage. Eddy start Rolf's tractor and all the sudden he drives backward in fast and crashes through Kevin's fence. Ed then explains about the crash in almost encyclopedic; the tractor is still intact, the tree could have been damaged better, Kevin's fence was hardly wrecked, and the steering wheel should be rammed into the head. Eddy then leaves but he bumps onto a parked trailer on hid lawn (which is actually the Kankers' Trailer. Eddy tries to get rid of it but with no luck. Eddy asks for a hand and Ed grabs Edd's hand saying he found one. Edd notes this joke is older than his Mesozoic fossil collection. They then hear giggling from none other than THE KANKER SISTERS! They hide in the trailer before the Kankers come back and see them. The Kankers come back but are shocked that the house is not neat and tidy as Lee thought they would leave it. They decide to watch some TV and the Eds appear on the TV, and they pretend to be a deodorant commercial. The Kankers find this boring and Marie switches the channel, so the Eds pretend that they are in a high speed chase, but Ed acts as if they are in an actual car and wants to use the front wheel while the Eds are holding the VCR. He then pushes the TV forward causing the Eds to fall to the ground and their cover gets blown due to this. Eddy yells at the Kankers to get off his lawn, but they say they can't since they are on holiday and as if that wasn't enough, the boys find their most private sanctuaries have been invaded for take home souvenirs, like Edd's stuff has been rudely taken out of his room (after Marie reveals the "souvenirs" they got) and they're not the only ones to suffer - Plank has been callously downgraded to a common back scratcher (for May much to Jonny's anger). Eddy yells at them to get lost and Ed then unintentionally worsens the situation by saying they should forget the lovey dovey stuff which only makes the Kankers act all romancy towards the Eds (Eddy calls Ed a dolt for doing what he did). They run for their lives out of the trailer with Ed slamming the door in their faces. In Eddy's house, The Eds try to barricade the door with lots of stuff, but the Kankers revealed they somehow already got in (Eddy questions how did they get into his house). They begin making things complicated by messing things up in Eddy's living room, his own room and his clothes. Edd realizes they starting to act amorous (Eddy doesn't know what this word means and Edd has to whisper the definition in his ear). The Eds make a run out of the house to avoid the Kankers' wrath. The Kankers are then shown surfing down a flood of water all the way to Eddy's front door. Shortly after Marie states that this water park idea stinks. May states it isn't her fault the water pressure is low, but Lee claims to May everything is her fault. The Eds, on Kevin's lawn, can only watch as the Kankers continue to wreck Eddy's house to no end. Edd notes that the current weather will give the Kankers a long vacation. When Eddy hears this, he decides to use the weather to his advantage so he can get rid of the Kankers. The Kankers in the meantime are relaxing out in the sun. They then begin fooling around and annoying each other for their own amusement. Soon the Eds then proceed to make a rain storm with the help of some items they have and they successfully get them off of Eddy's Lawn (Edd uses a pasta strainer and a garden hose to make rain, Eddy uses a pan and a trash can to create thunder and lightning noises, and Ed uses a giant fan to create a huge gust of wind with a bush as debris). After Ed throws them and their trailer to someone else's lawn Jonny goes to rescue Plank and then launches the The Kankers' trailer away to somewhere else. Unfortunately the trailer ends up on Kevin's fence and once Kevin sees this he tries to push it back to Eddy's lawn with Edd and Eddy trying to push it over to Kevin's. Ed smashes through the fence and is about to tell Kevin about the trailer before realizing he already knows about it. The Kankers are relaxing on a couch with the constant shifting reminding them of the cruise their mom took (During this, May gets sick from the constant shifting and claims that she doesn't feel so good). As the pushing continues to no end, Eddy asks Ed for help and Ed just responds with "1+1=1 on a bun!". Edd and Eddy yell at Ed for help as the episode irises out. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy bumps into the Kankers' trailer "Eddy got a trailer!" ---- *'Eddy': "Woo hoo! Demolition derby, boys! Cool crash, huh, Ed?" Ed: "I've seen better, Eddy." Eddy: surprised "What?" Ed: intellectual mode "Look, the tractor is still intact, you could have done a lot more with the tree, and you hardly wrecked Kevin's fence. And the steering wheel the steering wheel from Eddy should be rammed over your head. Like so." steering wheel over his head ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Eddy's closet "Hey, are these real leopard-skin undies?" Eddy: "Argh!" Edd: "That's quite a statement, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': the Kankers "Eddy, I fear they're becoming amorous." Eddy: "What's that mean?" Edd: in Eddy's ear is heard screaming as the view then shows the outside of the hallway (and the Eds are shown running for their lives!) Eddy: "Aah! Last one out is a rotten egg!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed and rubs his head on Edd's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench Away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Marie: "Gimme that thing!" the remote from Lee Lee: "Alright, alright!" Edd: continuous siren noises Eddy: "Requesting backup! We're in hot pursuit!" Ed: "It's my turn to drive! Beep! Transfer please!" ---- *'Rolf': needs to use the restroom "Hello, Ed-boys. I must use your restroom." Eddy: "The restroom's for paying customers only, Rolfy. Your tractor could use some work." pays up Eddy Rolf: "Fine! Yes! Go!" Eddy: "Key's in the garage." heads into the garage to get the restroom key Edd: "Is that coagulation of dirt and clay Rolf? Did you give him permission to go into my house?" Eddy a dark look "He'll track mud!" Eddy: "Relax. He'll never make it inside." Rolf: a large car engine, which is linked to the bathroom key "May the fleas from your cow inflame your rhubarb!!" ---- *'Kevin': starting his lawn mower and sees the Kankers' trailer "What's a trailer doing on my- TRAILER?!" over and pushes it away "Stay off my lawn!" ---- *''Kevin, Edd and Eddy are pushing the Kankers' trailer'' Eddy: "Ed help!" Ed: "One plus one equals one on a bun." Edd & Eddy: "ED!!!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time that all the Eds attempted to fight back against the Kankers. It first happened in "Know it All Ed". *While Kevin and Rolf are laughing at the Eds, Jonny walks up to them and he has a unibrow. However, he has separate eyebrows in the next shot. *Kevin's fence was destroyed when the tractor is rammed into Eddy's garage but later when the Eds are shown spying on the Kankers it is completely intact with no damage to both the fence and garage. *When Ed crashes through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are see-through due to color mistake. You can see Edd through it. *The Kankers did not wear their regular clothes in this episode. The second time this happens was in "May I Have this Ed?". *This is one of the few times we see both Marie's eyes instead of just one. This occurred when Lee landed on Marie while the latter was sitting on the couch. You can see both of Marie's eyes exposed for a split second. *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycle motion) is similar to the scene in The Wizard of Oz how Dorothy first sees the Wicked Witch of the West in the tornado. *Ed demonstrated almost encyclopedic knowledge about destruction at the beginning of the episode which is odd since he wouldn't be able to know such knowledge given his personality. *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." This is a reference to exactly the same lines he said in "Read All About Ed". The only difference is that this time rain doesn't fall down when Edd says this line. *When Ed and Edd head over to Eddy at the crash site, the clothes they were wearing for the Ed's Service Station are gone from the last scene and they were back into their regular clothes. *Sarah and Nazz don't appear in this episode. *After the Eds exposed themselves to the Kankers from the TV, the rest of the Kankers' TV suddenly disappears. *'Goof': When Jonny rescues Plank from the Kankers after he escapes from the roof, there were eight arms seen though the Kankers have six all together. *This is the second time that May says she's a TV star. The first was in "Look Into My Eds". *Apparently, Lee has a book called 'Visit Eddy's Home' and she wrote it herself. *'Running Gags:' #When one of The Eds do something, one of them notes that would be something that he would have expected by another one of the Eds (mostly Ed). If it was meant to Ed, he would say it would be something he would really want to do. #The Kankers creating problems in Eddy's house throughout the episode. #Ed rhyming near the end of the episode. *Lee's sunglasses are green in one scene and the same color as her hair in the other. Gallery Image:Seethroughed.png‎|Now how can Ed eat buttered toast? File:Kankers_sitting_on_nothing.jpg|"Couch for blocking!" File:ImagesCA85UWDG.jpg|Where's the rest of the TV? File:Eye proof 2.jpg|A split second of Marie's eyes being exposed 212px-Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Show).png|Look, it's the Eds on TV! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten